Lean on Me (Vicki's Demons)
by Lauriesf
Summary: Something happens in Vicki's life that makes her see things and people in a different light. A lot of hurt and comfort, friendship, a lot of romance and a tiny bit of smut to top it all. AU. Enjoy and happy Valentine's Day to all of you!


Blood Ties – Lean on Me (Vicki's Demons)

_This is set sometime during season one. It's AU – again – I'm afraid. Also, it's not betaed as, sadly, I don't have one for BT so all mistakes are mine but please, be gentle – I did work a lot on that one._

_Disclaimer: as usual, I wish I could own those wonderful characters but, sadly, I do not. I just take them for a ride and promise they'll return unharmed._

Chapter 1 – The Wake

"Why is it, my lady," he asks her, bending to level his gaze with hers, "that this incident affects you so? In your years on the force, you must have seen many deaths. This man – though I, like yourself – find his end saddening, was not a friend of yours, was he?"

She sighs and fiddles with the pen on her desk. "No, you're right, he wasn't. I met him a couple of times when I went jogging in the woods. He was fit and nothing could have foretold any health problems. Anyway, it's very different from what I did witness in my job, even as a P.I. or even while working with you. These were gruesome murders. They were victims of mugging, jealous bouts – you name it – even road accidents but something so awfully ordinary as someone not waking up the next morning. It reminds me of how mortal we are." She waves at him, tears in her years, wincing, "Well, apart from you, of course!"

"That, my lady, can easily be fixed. If you so envy my position that you are willing to be turned, I will gladly offer you the gift of immortality...as long as you understand what sacrifices are required in exchange..." he adds ominously, eyeing her closely as the realization of what he's offering dawns on her.

She swats his arm playfully. "Thanks but not thanks, Fang Boy," she laughs. "I like myself the way I am right now."

"So do I," he replies, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

She sniggers. "Forget it, Hank. Not in the mood for love." Her mind goes back to their earlier conversation and he sees her mood shift, worry tugging at her heart again.

He's arrived to find her sitting at her desk, a glass of whisky cradled in her hands, untouched, and he's sensed at once from the look on her face that something has unhinged his normally so strong Vicki. He's come to sit on the desk next to her and remained silent until she's been ready to tell him what's bothering her. She tells him about her neighbor losing her husband of a heart attack, a man barely in his forties, with two children. She also tells him about not finding the strength to go and check on the young widow, not knowing what to say when really what can you possibly say in such a surreal situation?

"I know I have to go and see her, Henry," she tells him, down-hearted. "I feel like such a coward for holing up here all day when I should have gone to see her hours ago."

He can see her wavering, sees the fear in her eyes of connecting to another human being, one who is in pain and in dire need of help and compassion. He also knows that Vicki always puts others first, be they friends or strangers. She was trained to serve and protect but it goes further than that. It is her gift, her own special ability. Some are born with the ability to understand how things work, others can grasp the intricacy of the human brain, others have a huge memory...She is able to feel compassion and care for others whoever they are – more than anybody else he has ever met. To him, it is what really makes her special and unique, the essence of what she is. And he can connect to that. He has always made it its duty to protect the innocents on his territory – there in Toronto or elsewhere over the centuries – and help those who most need him.

He smiles at her fondly, a soft smile that feels like a caress to her worried mind, a smile that reaches his eyes and makes her wish she could let her walls down for once and reach out to him. She longs so much for his attention, the way he always makes her feel unique, that smile she has only seen him use for her, or at least wishes, dare she say hopes, is only her.

He holds out his hand to her. "Let's go," he says as she stands and instinctively puts her hand in his. "This young lady and her children should not be left alone in a time like this."

"Does that mean you're coming with me, Henry?" She is feeling a little more confident as she feels him by her side. He leans towards the lamp on her desk and switches it off, then as he straightens up, he puts his hand at the small of her back and gently leads her to the door. "I'm glad I can help. Of course, I'll come with you."

They walk the length of the corridor in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, she trying to find something to say to the young widow, rummaging through her memories of her years on the force and the courses she's taken about dealing with the families of the victims, him enjoying the feel and scent of his Vicki as she walks so close to him.

As they reach her neighbor's door, that feeling is suddenly lost, his senses assailed by the pain and fear he can feel coming from behind the door.

"Let me do the talking, Vicki," he offers as she softly knocks on the door. She turns to him and he lifts his eyebrows expectantly. Knowing Vicki, he is afraid she might voice out her refusal in not so many words but she just nods her assent as the door opens. They both turn to see a gaunt-looking young woman, her eyes swollen and red with tears, holding a toddler in her arms, a little girl in pink pajamas with wide, tired eyes. A young boy who cannot be more than ten is right beside her, leaning against his mother's arm for comfort. He looks drained, his eyes are red too and his lower lip is quivering. They all look at Henry and Vicki without saying a word.

"My name's Henry", he says, then adds, turning to Vicki: "I'm your neighbor's friend. We've just heard about your predicament. We don't want to bother you. Just offer any help you might need if you accept to take it. We're so very sorry for you. No words can describe the pain of losing someone so close. We cannot start to fathom how hard and surreal this must be for you. Maybe you don't want to see anybody right now, which we can easily understand but – he takes a card from his wallet and hands it to her – if you do need anything, just call us?"

The woman has not uttered a single word while he was talking and has not seemed to react. He's seen that behavior in people in shock during wars and he knows Vicki must have witnessed that kind of reaction in victims of car accidents and assault as well. In time, she will snap out of it and when she does, he can only hope she'll accept their help.

Vicki has not moved. She has just smiled sadly at her neighbor and nodded to show her approval of his words when he's handed his card. She's not dared make any physical contact and is speechless. Anything she thinks of feels so useless, stupid or even cruel. They look at each other and turn to leave.

"Wait!" The young mother suddenly finds the strength to blurt out one single word. They turn back towards her. She and her children remind Vicki of three little birds shuddering under a winter drizzle.

"Thank you," her neighbor adds, forcing a sad smile on her tense features. "You're the first people to come and offer their help."

Henry straightens up and Vicki can suddenly imagine the prince in him. He looks appalled.

"But surely, you've not been utterly alone since this morning, have you?"

"Actually, the landlord came by to see what was the matter when the paramedics were here. The police came too."

"Yes, that's part of the process," Vicki tells her.

"I know. They were nice. They told me they wouldn't bother me for long and were true to their words. All of it...it happened so fast! One minute, the place was crowded and the next, the apartment emptied itself," she explains, tears tugging at her eyes.

"Where's your family?" Henry enquires softly.

"They're not coming until tomorrow. See, they don't live here." Her lips are quivering as she speaks.

Henry hates to push her into this unease but if he is to help her, he needs to know where they stand. "Friends?" he prompts.

She shakes her head and drops her gaze in the vain attempt to prevent her emotions from being too visible.

He turns to Vicki and nods. "Well then, if you accept us," he states, looking the young mother in the eyes and giving her one of his dazzling smiles, "you've got friends just right here," he says, motioning to himself and Vicki.

She's told them to come in and has stepped aside. Vicki feels awkward and lets herself be dragged by Henry who has taken hold of her hand and is lightly rubbing his thumb on the back of it. They find themselves in the living room cluttered with toys. On the table, there's a bow of cereals, a carton of milk and one of orange juice, a couple of half empty bowls and glasses and a baby bottle. The place is a mess. Vicki notices a heap of used kleenex on the coffee table and an abandoned blanket on the couch. Henry eyes the playstation that is still on in the corner of the room and silently nods to Vicki to do whatever she can to help while he turns to the young boy.

"Hey, heard your name's Jaimie. Am I right?" The kid looks at him questioningly. "I'm Henry," he adds and motions to the videogames. "Care to try and beat me?" He winks and the kid instantly beams at him and reaches for his joystick. Henry drops his coat on the back of a chair and they both settle on the couch.

Vicki smiles at the mother. "He's good with kids," she states. "I'm not," she adds and makes a face. Her neighbor laughs humorlessly. "That's ok. I was not before I had mine. But then, that's the whole point, they're mine and I wouldn't imagine my life without them." Her eyes suddenly get misty with tears and she starts shaking.

"Hey, don't worry," Vicki says. She doesn't know anything about kids but she has seen loads of people lose their dear ones and if there's one thing she's sure of it's that life is stronger than grief. "It'll get easier with time. You just need to hang on to that." She sees Henry glance at her and is rewarded with a smile. She suddenly feels comfortable, the awkwardness gone. She has to admit she couldn't have done it without him and makes a mental note of telling him. She realizes her always taking him for granted is so unfair. He doesn't have to do this and though she knows he has a good heart, she's also aware most of the things he does with her are most often than not things he does for her.

She offers her neighbor her help and they tidy up the room, clean and dry the dishes together. Beth opens up a little and strikes up a conversation about the children. Vicki can feel she's still very much in denial but does not want to push her to her limits. It is much too soon and would achieve nothing. They avoid talking about the deceased, her fear of the future or anything that is too painful.

Vicki is getting ready to take out the trash when she feels Henry by her side. "I'll take that, Victoria," he whispers, his hand on hers. She shudders at the feel of his cool skin on hers.

"Don't go, Henry, please," she hears Jaimie behind them. His voice is pleading and when they look at him, they can see he's shaking.

"I am not, young man," Henry states calmly, bending towards the boy. "Ladies shouldn't take out the trash. It's a man's job. Always remember that."

"Yes, Henry." The kid's voice is full of devotion and he's gazing at the vampire with wide, bright eyes.

"Go to the playstation and find an easy game for me," Vicki offers. "I'm willing to play with you while Henry is outside." The kid smiles at her and heads for the bookcase where he rummages through his games.

"Good job, my lady." Henry has taken a step closer and is tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushes with pleasure at his compliment. "Now, I need to go and feed if I am to stay close to so much pain and suffering. Their erratic heart rates and the underlying fear are most distracting. I promise not to leave you long," he adds as he sees her wince. "While I'm at it, I'll make a few phone calls and send for food. Chinese for you, love?" He grins at her. He turns to Jaimie and his mother: "I'll be right back with food. What will it be for you? Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza!" Jaimie cries out in delight. "But my mommy likes Chinese better," he adds guiltily.

"That's ok, kid, we can have both," Henry says as he heads for the door.

He's true to his word and is back in no time. The delivery guys have arrived shortly before him but Jaimie's mother refuses to eat.

"Come on, Mommy, you love Chinese food," Jaimie coaxes her, his mouth full. His baby sister is already asleep, unaware of the tragedy that is going on next to her. Jaimie seems to be holding up quite fine with Henry by his side but Beth is not. Even after Vicki has told her she should eat just for the sake of being strong enough for her kids's sake, she keeps on saying she can't swallow a bite. Henry gives Vicki a knowing look and she distracts the kid's attention while Henry leads Beth to the kitchen and puts a strong compulsion on her. She comes back to the dining area appeased and willing to try and eat – which she does, to her son's delight.

When they've all finished dinner, Henry and Vicki clean up the table and kitchen, put the leftovers in the fridge and prepare to leave. She sees the kid's unease resurface as his lips begin to tremble.

"He's frightened of being left alone," Henry quickly tells Vicki as he helps her into her coat. "I need to..."

She cuts him in: "Do it!" she agrees as she lets him rest his hands on her arms a few more seconds than needed. He remains silent and inhales the scent that is so uniquely hers as he leans towards her and drops a kiss in her hair. Her heart goes flip-flop and it becomes hard for her to focus. He drops his hands and she somewhat regains her composure.

"Let Henry settle Jaimie for the night," she suggests as she sees her neighbor get fidgety. Henry can feel her mounting anguish at the thought of having to deal with her son's distress.

When he comes back in the hall, she goes to check on her son and sees him drifting off to sleep. She turns to Henry and smiles. "You're a blessing, Henry. At least I can hope they will sleep soundly for some time."

"But you will too," he assures her as his eyes turn pitch dark and he lets the vampire in him resurface. Vicki can't help noticing how turned on she is when he does that trick in front of her – though if she told him that he'd be both pissed at the use of of the word "trick" and smug that his Vicki would finally admit her feelings. And smug he is! He's sensed her desire and glanced sideways towards her. She turns her head the other way but knows it is useless. She can't fool him for one moment.

He puts a strong compulsion on Beth to go to bed and sleep soundly but assures her that they'll be nearby should she need them. They bid her goodnight and wait for her to lock the door behind them before heading back to Vicki's office and apartment.

"Does that mean you're staying?" she asks him as she unlocks the door.

"I believe it is safer if we stand guard so to speak, just in case," he adds as he sees her dubious look.

"I thought compulsion worked just fine on anybody but me," she quips.

"It does. I just didn't want to overdo it. The baby girl might need her mom and there was no need to compel her. Besides, their grief is so strong, their reactions are pretty unpredictable."

"So you're staying," Vicki states.

"Yes, I am. That is, if you allow me." He wants her to invite him in.

"'Course, our Lordship. You may enjoy my hospitality as long as you please. That is," she adds wickedly, "until the glorious dawn forces you to retreat to your own abode!" She eyes him mischievously and is waiting for him to give her a smart-ass answer but it never comes. His face is suddenly barely an inch from hers, his lips hovering close to hers.

"Thank you, my lady," he whispers. "I'll be honored to spend the night with you." He devilishly grins at her and lets her swat his arm as she voices out her protest: "Now, don't get yourself any crazy ideas, mister!"

"Yes, my lady," he replies, bowing slightly. "As my lady wishes." He is every bit the courteous gentleman he's been raised to be but when she looks in his eyes, she can see passion smoldering in his dark blue gaze. She makes a show of ignoring it and pads towards the bathroom only to reappear five minutes later dressed in pajamas. She motions for him to feel free to use the bathroom.

"I've brushed my teeth," she tells him as she passes him, "care to brush your fangs, my Lord? Got an extra toothbrush for you if you want," she teases him. She is not fast enough. He's grabbed her and tackled her on the bed. He pins her hands on either side of her head and vamps out. He flashes her a smile, showing his fangs. "Those ones, you mean, my love?" he growls.

"You don't scare me, Fang Boy!" she states coolly, though she's not that reassured.

He laughs heartily and lets his fangs retreat. "I admit. I've lost that one. How can you be so sure I won't hurt you?" He's intrigued, she can tell.

"I don't know. I can feel it, that's all. You'll never hurt me, Henry. Period. You're my partner. I know I can trust you with my life."

He bends and brushes his lips to her forehead then releases her wrists and sits on the bed next to her.

"Thank you, my lady."

"You're most welcome, Your Grace."

He suddenly feels her mood shift.

"What is it, Victoria?" he worries.

"I'm thinking about her and her kids. How terribly awful that must be for them...her. Losing the one you've loved, gone in a moment."

"I know it'll sound quite cliché but better to have loved and lost than never let anybody into one's life."

She tenses. "I have a feeling this is not so much about my neighbor anymore than it is about me. Am I wrong?" She turns to him, anger flashing in her eyes and recoils when he tries to reach out to her.

"Don't push me away, Vicki." He looks sad and hurt.

"What am I supposed to do, pray tell, Your Highness?" She snorts disdainfully. "Allow you to turn me into one of your countless Happy Meals?" She knows she's being unfair but can't help protecting herself from the inevitable abandonment she anticipates if she lets him into her life and bed.

"Never," he whispers, pained and she sees tears in his eyes. "What can I possibly tell you that will not earn me yet another rebuke?" He turns his gaze away from her and crosses his arms on his chest. "You've built walls up so high and tight around this heart of yours, my love, that no one will ever be able to get past them. You trust me with your life but not with your heart."

She remains silent, not knowing how to reply. Yes, indeed, she does not trust him when it comes to loving but then, she doesn't trust anybody anyway. Not letting anybody in is her way of coping with her fear of abandonment and disappointment. Refusing to feel anything is much better than feeling pain, right? At least, that's what she tells herself so she won't falter. She brushes her hand through her hair, takes off her glasses and lays them on the nightstand. He glances at her and when he sees she's not ready to answer, he starts getting up. She lays her hand on his upper arm and feels his bicep tense under her touch. His lips are set together in a thin line. If she does not speak now, he'll leave.

"Stay," she blurts out in alarm. She's meant it to be strong and confident but her voice is pleading. She could slap herself for that.

"Why?" he demands. He's not moved or pushed her hand away but he's not settled back either.

"Because it felt good just before that stupid argument started." She feels him shudder in anger at her use of the S word and winces. "I liked having you next to me," she adds hurriedly, hoping this will soothe him without having to give in too much and they'll resume their friendly conversation.

He relents and sits back next to her. He doesn't trust himself yet with looking at her. She hasn't removed her hand from his arm and that's most disturbing too. He feels miserable and hopeful at the same time.

"It was not stupid, Vicki." She hears the hurt in his voice.

"Henry? Why can't you accept that what we have is perfect the way it is?" She feels cornered and needs him to let go.

"Even you do not believe in the fat lie you've just told, Victoria."

"Damn you, Henry. You're not making things easy, are you?" She's raised her voice and dropped her hand into her lap. She grabs a tissue and starts shredding it to pieces.

"No. I'm just trying to make it right," he tells her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Life is short, my love. You've witnessed it yourself today. Neither you nor I know when ours will come to an end."

She turns to him and gives him that "don't think I'm a real blond, I know you're immortal" look.

He laughs humorlessly. "Yes, Vicki, even I! No one knows what fate holds in store for any of us. I bet your neighbor would give anything to spend one more minute with her husband. Love and passion are the only things worth living for."

He sees her shiver at his mention of their own passing. She looks distressed and he takes pity on her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her tighly into his embrace. She first stands still, surprised by his sudden change of behavior, then when she feels his breath in her hair and the soft kiss on her temple, she wraps her arms tightly around his waist.

"Just promise you'll think about it, Vicki," he whispers pleadingly.

"Ok," she relents and indeed, she knows that from now on, it is probably going to bug her day and night. She knows that if she does not make a decision soon, if she pretends there's nothing more between them than their partnership, if she keeps holding him at arms' length, one day soon, he'll be gone and she'll regret it for the rest of her life.

She feels him shift on the bed and looks up at him.

"Not comfortable enough, Your Grace?" She grins at him but does not let him go, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You do like to tease me a lot, don't you?"

She grins at him.

"You know you're going to pay for that big time one day, don't you?" He gives her his most devilish smile and tickles her side. She starts giggling and his smile softens.

"If I promise to be good, can I get under the covers with you?" he asks.

She makes a show of thinking about it but finally nods. "But you keep your boxer shorts on and no fondling!" she warns him.

He's out of her embrace and undressed in no time. She only gets a glimpse of his perfect abs, broad shoulders, toned legs and sexy black silk boxer shorts before he lifts the comforter and settles on the pillow next to hers, holding his arms open for her to come and snuggle back in his embrace. His skin is a little cooler than hers but surprisingly so, she doesn't feel cold. In fact, she feels quite warm inside. She sighs with content. He smiles in her hair. "Is my lady comfortable enough?" He asks her.

She wraps one leg over one of his and snuggles some more, nudging the crook of his neck with her nose. He growls, checking the beast in him. "Thank goodness I fed tonight or you would be in trouble, love, " he warns her.

He feels her smile.

"You enjoy that a lot, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" She sounds quite smug.

"I don't get it that you're not afraid of me."

"I was a little when we first met. Now, though, I like both of you – the man and the vampire – and I know you both accept me." She lifts her head from his shoulder and he sees the reckless and fond look in her eyes. No woman has ever put so much trust and faith in his darker side.

He smiles at her. "Thank you for that, my lady." He drops a light kiss on her nose and she settles back on his shoulder and yawns.

"Sleep, my love," he whispers. "I'll only leave an hour before dawn."

He's called her "love" more times tonight than she's ever allowed him to since they've known each other but she lets it pass. She knows it's striking a precedent but she doesn't mind. He's earned the right to that small victory.

"Only if you wake me before you go."

"Agreed," he answers and pulls her on his chest, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and waist. She wants to fight the drowsiness invading her mind and body but it feels so good to be held like this she's sound asleep in no time.

"Vicki?" he whispers in her ear.

"Henry?" She's asleep in her bed and it is so warm and cozy she doesn't want to wake up yet. What is Henry doing in her dream anyway?

"Vicki, love," he insists, kissing her hair. "I have to. It'll be dawn soon."

She suddenly realizes he's right here by her side and the events of the night before come rushing back to her. She sits in her bed and feels for her glasses she's left on the nightstand. He hands them to her. She switches the light on. He sits next to her on the bed. He's already fully dressed.

"I waited as long as I could but I need to go."

"So soon?"

He gives her a warm smile. "Thank you for that, love."

"Yes, well, don't get used to it, Hank!" She can't help the sarcastic reply. It's out of her mouth before she knows it. He freezes. She closes her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Sorry for that. Habits die hard, I guess, " she apologizes.

He lifts her hand and kisses it. "That's ok. My fault. I had it coming, waking you up at that ungodly hour."

She follows him to the door.

"Go back to sleep," he advises her, putting his hands on either side of her head and gently rubbing the dark circles under her eyes with his thumbs.

"I don't think I'll be able to. I'm worried about today. They'll be awake soon and she needs me...and I'm not good with people," she groans.

"Don't worry. I called Coreen last night. She'll be here at 8:00 and will help you. I've also made a few phone calls. Food will be delivered and official papers will be taken care of by my attorney. Tell Beth she can rest assured that she only needs to worry about taking care of her children and choosing what she wants for the funeral. I've already agreed to pay for it."

"When did you find time to do all this?" she wonders. "You were back in no time."

"I'm very efficient, my lady." He winks at her. "I learnt multi-tasking long before you were born. Being dead most of the day tends to make you more efficient when you're not... Vicki, I really need to get going. I'll see you tonight, then." He bends towards her and can't help touching his lips to hers. She's closed her eyes and can still feel the sweetness of his lips on hers even though he's already pulled away.

He ruffles her already tousled hair. "You look gorgeous in the morning, my lady." He grins at her and before she's snapped out of it, he's disappeared.

She then realizes she's forgotten to thank him for simply being there for her. "I'll make it up to you tonight," she whispers to herself before heading back to bed and settling where she can still feel the imprint of his body.

Chapter 2 – Giving In

She's been nervous all day and has done a poor job of trying to hide it from Coreen. They've worked a bit. At least Coreen has. As for Vicki, she seems not to be able to stay put for even a couple of minutes and is getting on Coreen's nerves.

"Stop fidgeting, Vicki. I know it's not an easy situation but you're not going to worry because she's asked you to help her with the food when her family arrives! Everything's ready and thanks to Henry – bless him – we didn't even have to prepare a single dish. The caterer will be there in half an hour. We've still got time to wrap that case up, you know," she chides her.

"I can't concentrate, Coreen. I'm sorry. Let's call it a day and I'll finish it in the morning. Let's go and see if we can help then we'll leave asap. I'm not good with people," she groans, repeating what she's told Henry.

Coreen lifts her hands above her head in despair. "For Heaven's sake, Vicki! Stop repeating that! You really need some positive reinforcement." She clears her desk and switches off the computer. "Ok, let's go, boss!"

What she does not realize is that Vicki's reason for being on edge is very different from what she imagines and Vicki is so not going to tell her.

It's past nine thirty and she's stacking trays in the kitchen. She's lost in her thoughts. Things have gone as smoothly as possible. Coreen has been wonderful, efficient and sociable, staying close to her boss in the bargain so she wouldn't feel awkward, keeping her busy so she wouldn't have time to think about how "bad" she is with people! She eyes her talking to Jaimie and can't help smiling. She has her way with kids...and people in general.

"Good evening, Victoria." Her heart skips a beat as she hears his voice just right behind her. She's startled. She'd lost track of time and was not expecting him, though her mind has been constantly going back to him all day. His chest is flush with her back and she can feel the low rumble of his voice in his chest as he greets her.

She doesn't have time to turn or answer. Jaimie's located him and comes bouncing towards him.

"Henry! I was worried you wouldn't come. Look, mommy! Henry has arrived!" He's going from his mother to the vampire, dragging his mom by the hand.

Henry lays his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Of course, I came as soon as I could."

"Will you play with me tonight?" the boy asks eagerly.

"Not tonight, Jaimie. You've got company." He turns to Beth: "I'll drop by tomorrow to see if you need my help after the funeral, if you allow me."

She smiles at him and holds out her hand to him. "Thank you, Henry... for everything. But I can't accept your generous offer of providing for all the expenses."

He stops her by holding up his hand. "I've got the money and the ressources. Please accept my help. You do not owe me anything. Do it for the children."

"You're a good person, Henry. Thank you." Her eyes are sad but she seems more appeased and Vicki knows she must be relieved to have such unexpected financial assistance.

While they are talking, Vicki has stayed by Henry's side and it is torture for her to be so close and not have his undivided attention. She realizes she wants them to pick up where they left, which right now is simply not possible. He edges closer to her and his fingers brush hers for a brief moment. They have a duty to perform but, like her, he doesn't want to share her with others.

Everybody's oblivious to what's going on between them, except Coreen, that is. She's seen him behind Vicki in the kitchen but thought he was pushing the limits as usual so she hasn't thought much of it until she sees Vicki is still standing close to him and she suddenly realizes his hand is touching hers. That's all it takes to get her into overdrive. Her eyes light up like a Xmas tree and it's all she can do not to go jumping up and down towards them in delight.

Henry can hear her erratic heart rate and turns his look towards her. He shakes his head, silently pleading her not to intervene. If Vicki feels crowded, it could spook her into shutting him out. She nods then addresses her boss: "You know, Vicki, if you want to go, that's fine by me. I've got everything under control. I'm willing to stay if Beth needs me to clean up but she's already told me her family is going to help."

"Oh God, bless you, Coreen! I think I'll head home then. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Vicki."

"Yeah, right back at you."

Coreen turns to Henry: "Are you leaving too?"

"Well, yes, if you don't mind. I've got inking to do. If I don't finish it soon, my editor is going to kill me...again!" He winks at her and follows Vicki in the hall.

"Your place or mine, love?" he whispers in her ear as he helps her into her jacket.

"Yours, if you don't mind. I need peace and quiet. I don't want Coreen to come barging in."

"Oh, she won't. Don't you worry." He grins at her knowingly.

He takes his car keys out of his pocket. "Shall we?"

They get into the elevator and when the doors have closed, he laces his hand through hers. He's testing the limits. If she recoils, they're back where they came from. If she allows him that simple gesture of affection, things haven't changed since the morning. She doesn't push him away. She squeezes his hand and sighs with content.

They walk to the car hand in hand. The trip to his condo seems to last an eternity. They don't talk. He concentrates on his driving. She's lost in her thoughts. He feels her blood singing in her veins, beckoning to him.

"Have you eaten, my lady?" he worries.

"Nope. Couldn't. The whole situation was too distressing. And there is something I want to tell you. I was not in the mood for food."

He blanches. He's just parked the car and slowly turns towards her. "Here goes!" he thinks and his heart drops. "Please, Victoria," he pleads and she sees the look of sadness in his eyes.

It dawns on her that her choice of words was clumsy. "No, no, not that," she reassures him. She goes on telling him how uncomfortable sh'd felt when she'd realized she'd not thanked him for being there for her. He breathes out and leans his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"You'll be the death of me one day, my lady."

"Sorry," she apologizes sheepishly.

They get out of the car and into the elevator. It's her turn to take his hand. She edges towards him and kisses his cheek. He groans.

"Victoria, not so close, please. I haven't fed. Your blood is singing to me and you smell so delicious..." He looks her in the eyes. She sees he's trying to control his urges, his eyes constantly shifting from onyx to blue.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's ok. Not your fault. Just keep at a safe distance."

She gets a little bit closer to him. This time he growls. "Vicki, for God's sake!"

"Don't control it. Feed," she simply tells him, laying her back on the wall panel of the elevator and turning her head to allow him better access to her neck.

She feels weak in the knees when they reach the top floor. He's not taken much blood as she's not eaten since breakfast but it's enough to make her feel dizzy. He has to carry her into his apartment.

"I shouldn't have," he mutters, angry with himself for giving in to his needs so easily.

"It's ok," she chides him. "Just get me something to eat."

He fetches her some orange juice and cookies and settles on the couch behind her, her legs spread on the cushions, her back resting on his chest.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he offers. "I bought a few movies and was waiting for you to join me."

"Depends. What do you have?"

She starts getting up but sees a flurry of white dots in front of her eyes and has to sit down immediately.

"Easy! Vicki..." It's his turn to chide her. "You don't eat properly. You should have three whole meals a day. I'm calling the caterer." He grabs his phone from his shirt pocket.

"Chinese, please," she tells him.

"Vicki! I said a whole meal, not a small bowl of rice with a few pieces of shrimp. And you need fruit too!"

"Stop babying me!" She sits up, obviously pissed.

"I'm worried, that's all. Can't you understand that?" He sighs with exasperation.

"Yes, I might but you're not my father!"

"Of course not, love. This is really not what I have in mind," he teases her.

They've decided on watching a Capra after she's finished eating. He's led her back gently towards the couch once they've cleaned the dishes. He sits on the couch and pulls her into his lap. She scowls.

"Henry! Are we gonna have to fight about this?"

He's startled. "May I remind you I slept in your bed last night? And now you don't even want to cuddle?! I don't get it, Vicki," he retorts, his temper flaring. He sits her on the couch next to him, gets up and walks to the bay window, his hands behind his back.

"I didn't say I didn't want to cuddle, Henry..." He remains silent. She knows she's been clumsy again. "I'm sorry. Can't we talk about this?" she pleads.

She walks to him. He turns and crosses his arms on his chest. She puts her hand on his arms and tugs but he resists her. He's got that pained look on his face again that she cannot bear anymore. It breaks her heart every single time. She looks him in the eyes.

""Please, Henry. Put your arms around me and I'll explain."

He uncrosses his arms very slowly and reluctantly wraps them around her shoulders.

"Explain," he demands.

She slides her arms around his waist and kisses his chest. She can feel his heart beating fast.

"I love every moment I'm with you. I love it when you hold my hand. I love your arms around me. Drifting off to sleep in your arms. I've thought about it all day. I was helpless at work. It's just I haven't been with someone for a long time and I've got these issues, you know..." Her voice trails off.

"Vicki," he says, pulling away a little so he can look into her eyes. "I will never leave you and I couldn't care less about living with an older-looking, half-blind woman. There! Now all this is settled, is there something bothering you? Any check list you might want to go through tonight so we're done with it and can go back to cuddling on the couch and then in bed for the rest of the night?"

She giggles when he mentions her check list. He knows she's a control freak.

"I thought you'd implicitely allowed me to court you," he adds. "Did I get it all wrong?"

"Courting, uh? So, you don't want to go to third base yet?"

He scowls. "One, I hate that expression. Say the word, Vicki. It's called making love. Two, we'll get there when we're ready for it. For your information, Victoria, you'll never be one of my "Happy Meals" as you call them. You're too precious for that. Satisfied?" She silently nods.

"But do not misinterpret my intentions," he warns her. "I will woo you until you allow me to become your life companion, and yes, until I'm finally welcome in your bed. Do you hear me?" She nods again. She's not uttered a single word and that's new to him.

"What is it, Victoria? Lost your tongue?" he teases her.

"Did you mean it? Every word you said?" She knows love is all about trust and she'd love to believe him. He challenges her in a way no other man has ever done, probably because no other man has ever dared corner her like this.

He sees she still doubts him and knows it will take time and patience to win her over.

He combs his hands through her hair and his eyes lock with her hers.

"Yes, love. Every – single – word – I said," he says as he leaves a trail of kisses from her forehead, down to her nose and finally lips as he utters the words. He deepens the kiss and she lets him. He scoops her in his arms, makes his way to the couch and sits with her on her lap. "Now this is settled, do I get to hold you while we watch Capra?"

Oh, hell, she thinks, what do I have to lose? He'll probably break my heart but if he leaves, I'll be heart-broken anyway! She can't help being sarcastic with herself, only this time, she's learnt her lesson well and knows better than to tell him.

Chapter 3 – The Vampire in Him

Next day is a busy day. She's stayed late with him then he's dropped her off at her apartment so she could catch a few hours of sleep while he worked. Deadlines again. Before he met her, they were easy to meet. He'd get up at night, feed then would head back home for work and he'd still have time to relax. Nowadays, the whole night is not enough. He doesn't like to talk about it with her. She would feel guilty and that's clearly not what he wants from her. A self-confident Vicki is way more interesting!

She's worked all day with Coreen, avoiding Mike's calls. She doesn't feel at ease with the whole situation. He's not seen her since things changed between her and Henry and she wants to have time to think about it. She doesn't want to hurt Mike's feelings though she knows he'll have to be told sooner or later. Right now, she's settled for later.

Henry drops by half an hour after sunset. He's just taken time to shower. He'll feed later. Right now, all he wants is to be with her. The brand new, more open, carpe diem Vicki is a blessed surprise, so unexpected he wants to make the most of it while it lasts. Even to him, that sounds sarcastic but knowing his Vicki, it's wise to strike while the iron is hot.

They meet in front of Beth's door and spend half an hour there, she talking with Beth, he playing videogames with the kid, then they bid their goodnights. Vicki is still shaken to see this broken family and Henry knows he has to take her mind off it. She has her own issues to work on – abandonment by her father, commitment to other men – and seeing a woman raising her kids on her own as her mother did, though the initial situation is clearly not the same, doesn't help. If he wants commitment from her – and that is all he wants – he's gonna have to work extra hard to get it. She's a tough one to handle, the most intriguing and ennerving woman he's ever met in all his four hundred plus years. Winning her over will indeed be the most challenging thing he's ever done but boy, she's worth it.

They get back to the office and he's pleased to see Coreen is keeping good to her word. She doesn't comment on his hand at the small of Vicki's back discreetly guiding her towards her room. She looks away and busies herself and it's only because he hears her heart picking up speed that he knows she's excited to see them together. He mouthes a thank you and winks at her as he passes her desk. The corners of her mouth slightly turn up and he sees she's pleased he's noticed her efforts.

Once they're in her office, he turns his undivided attention to Vicki, tuning in to her mood. She seems tired and dishearted after seeing Beth. He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He sits behind her and starts massaging her neck then shoulders and back, making her bend forward to stretch her sore muscles and tense spine.

"You need to relax, love, or soon you'll need to go to the chiropractor," he warns her.

"No, I won't. You're much better at that than any physician, you know? You've got magic hands," she sighs with content and he feels her relax. She leans back against his chest and his hands move to her arms and wrists then hands, massaging them until he feels she's let go completely. She's closed her eyes and is humming a lullaby. He chuckles. "I can do that too, if you want," he tells her.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Your Grace. I wonder...What talent don't you possess, Mr Right?"

He chuckles some more. "I'm just a man, Vicki. I'm not perfect." But he's pleased that for once she's not twisted the situation into a sarcastic retort.

He moves away from the couch and hears her protest. "Hey, it felt good. Where are you going?"

"Just trying to make you even more comfortable, my lady."

He makes her lie on the couch, takes off her boots and then sits at the end of the sofa, her feet propped up on his knees. He starts massaging her feet and soon he hears her moan: "You're too good to be true," she informs him and peeps at him through heavy lids. He flashes her his trademark Chesshire grin. "Now, Hank," she adds, "don't you dare get too smug because I'm in the mood for a few compliments, will ya?" He can see she's not pushing him away as she always did before. She's just being playful and a playful Vicki is very much to his liking!

He carefully gets up and leans her feet on the cushions then comes to kneel beside her, both hands on each side of her head. "May I be so bold as to hope for a small token of your affection , my lady?" he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "As a reward for pleasing you, my love?" he adds. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. She can't help melting, seeing him so eager to please and so damn cute.

"Yes, you may, my Lord," she replies in a whisper. She lifts her hands and entangles them in his soft brown curls, pulling his lips to hers. They only have time for their lips to brush softly when the door opens and mayhem ensues.

Mike – whose calls she's avoided all day – has apparently decided to force his way through her door. Coreen didn't even have time to warn them. He's stormed in the office demanding where she was. Even Henry hasn't had time to react. Mike takes in the whole picture in a split second or thinks he does. His hand is on his service gun and anger is smoldering in his gaze.

"Get away from her! Now!" he yells.

Vicki is bewildered. She's never seen him like this before with Henry. Sure they spend their time bickering but that is a declaration of war. "Mike, stop it! You're ridiculous!" she growls at him, standing. She lays her hand on Henry's forearm, a gesture she hopes he's going to understand. _Don't move! Please, don't react!_ she silently prays to him. He's jumped from his kneeling position when he's seen the gun. His eyes are deep pools of ebony and his fangs have decended. He looks everything but the well-mannered gentleman he is most of the time. He looks feral and she knows if he makes a move, Mike won't stand a chance. Even Mike should know that, damn him!

"I just want him to get away from you, Vic'. Has he tried to hypnotise you? Are you ok?" He sounds really worried and Vicki's heart goes out to him. She's gonna have to tell him now, before any of those machos does something stupid. She heard Coreen gasp a few seconds before when she saw Mike draw his gun. Now she hears her chuckling. That unsettles Mike and he briefly glances at her. "What's so funny, goth girl?" he snaps at her. She starts giggling this time. "Oh, Mike! You look precious! Straight out of some hard-boiled fiction from the 40s!"

"It's not funny!" he replies, obviously pissed at her remark. "What has he done to her?" he demands.

"Nothing she doesn't want, I can assure you." She's calmed down. She knows what is coming is not gonna be pretty. The scene was too comical and incongruous for her not to laugh but now she knows the worst is yet to come.

It's Vicki who takes the lead now. Her mess after all! "I'm sort of dating Henry, Mike." She's blurted it out more than said it calmly though that was what she'd planned originally. She feels terribly guilty to announce it to him that way. She'd hoped he would eventually move on and he would get to tell her first he was dating someone else. Too bad her plans didn't turn out that way.

"Dating, uh?" Mike and Henry have said it at the same time. Henry has a huge grin plastered on his boyish features and she could slap him for that if she didn't find him so damn handsome. Mike is still processing the information. He looks at her bewildered then his anger suddenly explodes.

"Are you fucking crazy, Vic'?" he yells at her, getting into her personal space, towering over her menacingly. "He's a vampire, for God's sake! Have you lost your mind? You are dating this undead monster?" Henry firmly lays his hand on the detective's chest and shoves him away. "Do not yell at her, Constable! She is a big girl. She does as she pleases. You don't have your say in all this." He's regained his composure – piercing blue eyes replacing the black orbs and the fangs have disappeared . He's keeping his voice low but it rumbles in his chest and they all know the vampire is lurking just below the surface of his polished behavior.

But Mike is undeterred and unconscious of the danger, apparently, his anger not having abated. "That's where you're wrong, Your Lordship!" he smirks, looking down at him. "Vic' and I have a history together. Don't you forget it, Fitzroy!"

_Oh, boy,_ Vicki thinks_, here we go!_ She glances at Henry. He looks every bit the prince he once was.

"No, Constable," he replies regally, "you have a _past_ together. I have a whole future with her, if she allows it. Let Victoria decide what she wants. You're not her father, Michael, just her ex-boyfriend," he can't help adding nastily. The retort about him being a monster has stung him deeply and he realizes he was more hurt by it than he would have thought possible.

Vicki has kept her hand on his arm the whole time. She moves it to his hand and squeezes it gently. "Henry?" her voice is pleading. "Stop, please." She turns to Mike, warning in her eyes: "Both of you." She lets go of Henry's hand. "Can you give us a couple of minutes, Henry, please? I need to talk to Mike in private. This needs to be settled."

He turns to her and his eyes search hers for the truth. What does she feel about all this? Is she about to change her mind? Does she think like Mike he is a monster? He's expected her to side with him, tell Mike he was wrong, that he, Henry, is indeed very human. Instead, she's not uttered a single word. That hurts him deeply. Especially after the perfect moment they've just had before Mike barged in. He feels like he is going straight from heaven to hell.

He bows his assent at her request, his eyes clouded with tears and strong resolve in his heart. She sees the tears but does not realize what he is about to do. She winces and tries to take hold of his hand but he retrieves it immediately as if he'd been burnt by her touch. "Go attend to your precious detective, Vicki," he tells her, his voice barely over a whisper. He turns to Coreen and moving past her, motions for her to follow him. "Let's give them some privacy," he offers. Vicki's heart goes out to him. He is so gentle and considerate and she knows the whole situation pains him but she needs to settle this there and then if they all want to move on with their lives. Consoling him and making up to him for the hurt she's seen in his eyes and knows is in his heart will have to wait until she's bawled Mike out.

They stand facing each other for a whole minute, each one assessing the situation. He is the first to talk. He combs his hand through his hair in a typical Mike way and blurts out: "Look, Vic'. I didn't want to hurt you but you can't be seriously thinking about having him as a boyfriend! It was bad enough when he started hanging out with you as a partner but this...this is unacceptable. Have you lost your mind?" He can feel his voice has raised a tad and knows that is not the right strategy with Vicki but he can't help it. Losing her is bad enough. But losing her to the vampire is a nightmare. She sets her jaw and eyes him with disgust but remains silent.

In the next room, Henry has crossed his arms on his chest. His head is bent and Coreen can see he is listening to what is going on between Vicki and Mike. "You shouldn't listen..." she advises him shyly.

"I know," he says through clenched teeth. "I just can't help it..." He closes his eyes and she sees he has heard something that pains him.

"What?" she can't help asking.

"Nothing," he replies, grabbing his jacket and opening the door to the corridor.

"What do you mean by nothing?" she asks in alarm, seeing him leave.

"She's not said a single word. He's trying to make her change her mind and she's not saying anything. It's as good as an approval to me. I knew the moment he'd know about it, he'd make sure she saw me as a monster. He's done well!" he smirks humorlessly, his voice hoarse with pain. And then he is gone.

Back in Vicki's room, Vicki finally takes a deep breath and looks at Mike straight in the eyes. "You will not tell me what I have to do, who I'm allowed to date and most of all, you will never, ever call him a monster again or so help me God, I will never see you again!" She's said it through clenched teeth and has endeavoured not to raise her voice. She wants the argument over asap so she can go back to Henry and take care of his hurt feelings before that too backfires.

Mike can't believe his ears. "You are threatening me to end our friendship?" he asks her, to make sure he has heard well.

"Yes, I am, Mike, and as you of all people know, I always keep my promises," she states coolly. "It would pain me greatly but you had it coming."

"You must love him a lot to resort to such desperate ends," he states. It's not a question.

"Yes, I do," she tells him, strong resolve in her voice. Then it hits her like a ton of brick. She has finally said it, confessed it. She does love him, more than she has ever loved anyone, even Mike. She sees the look of pain in Mike's eyes but remains undeterred. What's done is done. He's wanted to know the truth. It's best for every one of them anyway. Now they can move on. She leans up to kiss his cheek. "Let me know what you decide," she simply tells him then leaves the room.

When she reaches Coreen's desk, she realizes something's terribly wrong. Coreen is standing in front of the door that has been left ajar and when she turns towards Vicki, Vicki sees tears falling freely from her eyes. "What the hell...?" she asks, bewildered.

"He's left, Vicki. He said you were not defending him. That you would change your mind... You should have seen his look. I'd never seen him so hurt." Coreen is chocking on her sobs.

"Now, stop it, Coreen! You're scaring me. Focus, ok?" Coreen nods. "Where did he go?" Vicki demands.

"I dunno. I'm so sorry, Vicki. He was gone in a flash."

"That's ok. Stop apologizing. He's probably gone back to his lair," she smirks. "I'll catch up with him. Call me a cab. He'd better be there or I'll stake him!" Coreen laughs humorlessly through her tears.

On the way to his condo, she tries to reach his phone but he never picks up. She feels anguish clenching at her stomach. If only he had stayed, he would have heard what she told Mike. God, he's one stubborn, bullheaded fool! That makes two of them, she realizes. How many times has he told her so! Now, it's his turn and that infuriates her. He'd better listen to her! She's so worried she feels dizzy. She crosses the hall of his apartment in long, hurried strides, her fists clenched at her side, choking back the tears that are threatening to fall from her already red eyes. Greg, her favorite doorman, greets her. "Hey Miss Nelson, how are you doing today?" She turns her attention to him but does not answer. He sees the swollen eyes. He motions for the elevator. "Uh, Mr Fitzroy has just come home, you're lucky." She snorts at that but thanks him anyway. The ride to the last floor seems like a trip to the moon, the mounting tension unbearable.

_Meanwhile at the office_

Mike has taken a seat on the couch. His head is in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He can't bring himself to leave and head back home. He's off duty tonight and had thought of taking Vicki out for a burger or something. Now, he can't even think straight. The whole goddamn situation is messing with his head.

He hears Coreen clear her throat. She's waited for a few minutes before mustering the courage to come and talk to him.

"Mike? Are you ok?" she asks worriedly. It breaks her heart to see him ache. He's a decent guy. He should be happy, find love, buy a house with a white picket fence, have a dog and a couple of children. She knows that's all he wants from life, except he won't get it with Vicki. She's known it from the moment she saw him with her and then her with Henry. It's been Henry from the first time they met.

"Yeah sure, youbetcha," he smirks. He turns his gaze at her and she sees he's deeply hurt. "What did you expect?" he snaps at her. She winces. "Sorry," he apologizes, standing. She reaches out to him and gives him a bear hug.

"It's gonna be ok, Mike." He snorts. She plods on: "After a while...especially when you really get to know him and see how right he is for her."

"Come on!" he cries out indignantly. "The guy is..."

She cuts him in: "...Vicki's soul mate and she is his. Period, Mike. Accept it or lose the best friend you've ever had." She knows it's a sharp way of putting things but someone has to make him face the truth once and for all.

"Ya know, that's what she told me...basically. She would shut me out, wouldn't she?" he asks Coreen.

"For him, yes, without the shadow of a doubt. You'd better face it."

His eyes cloud with tears and he looks away. "Gotta go..." he informs her, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Need a beer...or something stronger. Bye. See ya 'round, Coreen. Thanks for everything."

She watches him get in his car from the window of Vicki's office then a mischievous smile spreads on her face. "I'm not done with you yet..." She dials a number. "Hi, I'm looking for Detective Lam...Is she in tonight?... Oh, good! Could I please talk to her? It's about a mutual friend. Thanks..."

_At Henry's condo_

She's getting her key from her bag when he suddenly pulls the door open. He's heard her coming, the beating of her heart, smelled that scent that is so uniquely hers. He's steeled himself. He should have known she wouldn't let him be. What he didn't expect is what follows. She slaps him across the face, her look full of ire. "Never dare do that to me again, Fitzroy!" she warns him. He immediately reacts. He grabs her hand and pulls her into the apartment, slamming the door. He then slams her against the wall, his chest against hers, his hand at her throat, the other on the side of her head. His dark eyes are boring into hers, his fangs hovering dangerously close to her exposed throat. "Have you forgotten who I am, Victoria?" he growls. "What do you think you're doing?"

She mimics him, mocking him: "What do you think you're doing, your Lordship? Why did you leave?" She sets her jaw and adds: "You don't scare me, ya know. I know you won't hurt me. We talked about that not so long ago, remember?" Her look is self-confident, even smug and that infuriates him.

"Don't be so sure, Victoria," he warns her.

She smirks. "No, you won't, your Grace," she whispers in his ear, sneaking her arms around his waist. He gasps at her touch.

"Why have you come, Vicki?" he asks more gently, not moving an inch, trying to focus on her eyes not to think of her hands around him. "You chose him. Period. Don't torture me." The last sentence is almost a plea though the vampire is still right there, flush to her.

She takes pity on him. "You won't hurt me, vampire..." she states calmly. "You love me. I'm yours. You won't hurt what you love." He cocks his head to the side. He's surprised she's fighting him like this. His eyes start turning back to midnight blue and his fangs are slowly receding.

"Don't!" she cries out. He's so startled, he vamps out again. "Don't what?" the vampire demands.

"Stay the way you are, please. Henry can wait. The vampire needs to hear this."

"I don't understand Vicki... I'm them both, you know." It's the first time ever a woman has asked to talk to his vampiric side. Even Betty is not very comfortable with his darker alter ego.

"There's something the vampire in you needs to hear from me," she pleads. He nods his approval and looks her in the eyes. For most people, it would be scary. Coreen, for one, who adores him, finds this unsettling. Vicki just looks him in the eyes and then he sees it, or so thinks he does – so much love, it's scary. She's never looked at him that way before, not even those last few days.

"I..." She hesitates. It's difficult for her, that commitment thing, letting go and allowing someone in her life, trusting him with her heart. She breathes out. He hasn't moved. He's hanging onto her every word. "I love the vampire in you, Henry. And I love you too. Both of you. That's what you are and that's what I've come to love. Don't let anybody talk you into thinking you're a monster. You're more human than most people I've met. Mike was a fool to hurt you like that but you were a bigger fool to believe him. What we have, what you've become for me these last few months, that's more than I'd ever hoped for. I wouldn't want it any different way."

She sees the disbelief in his eyes. He wants to believe her, he does, but it is more than he'd ever hoped for either. "Let me show you," she says, mischief suddenly hovering in her eyes. Her hands start moving from his waist to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He does not move but she can feel his heart beating faster, almost as fast as hers. She reaches for his belt.

"Vicki, what are you doing?" he demands, alarmed. The vampire won't let her be as easily as the gentleman he is most of the time would. If she treads that path, there's no turning back. Passion is one powerful feeling, one you must be ready for if you don't want to get consumed by it. The vampire won't let her go until he's satiated – and lust and blood is what he is after.

"I'm showing you, vampire, how much I want you," she calmly quips. "Take me, vampire," she whispers in his ear, making him shudder violently. "Then, when you're satiated, you'll let Henry take over and make love to me."

While she talks, she's gone on unzipping his jeans and has pushed them down. She grinds herself against him and he moans. "Vicki, for Heaven's sake, don't do that if you don't mean it. It's dangerous for you and torture for me."

"Damn you, Fitzroy, you infuriating fool, how can I say it so you understand!" she snaps at him, aggravated. She slides her hands inside his boxer shorts, pushing them down, then strokes him not too gently. "Take – me!"

She's out of her clothes before she realizes it. He slams her against the wall once more and lifting her as if she were weightless, pushes her up. She instinctly wraps her lithe legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She smiles at him triumphantly. The next second, she cries out his name as he takes her in one swift move and she lets herself drown in the intense pleasure of finally being his.

"Feed," she whispers in his ear a moment later, as she feels both of them are tumbling over the edge. Sharp pain is followed by the most intense sensation she's ever felt. She wraps herself more tightly around him, holding his head to her neck as he drinks. For the first time in many centuries, he has to school himself to stop before he takes too much. As they both bask in the glow of wave after wave of pleasure, he laves the two puncture wounds and nuzzles her neck, kissing her tenderly. That's when she knows the vampire has receded. She tilts her head to look him in the eyes. "Better?" she asks, smiling at him.

He smiles at her in return. "Yes, love, much better, thank you." He's still holding her against the wall and she can feel his needs have not abated, only those of the vampire. She giggles. "Henry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you satiated?" she asks him cheekily.

She feels laughter rumbling in his chest. "Not remotely, my lady." He's back to his self-confident, infuriating self. "Is that a problem?" he adds, smugly.

"Not remotely, Your Grace," she replies, giving him a burning kiss. "Would you mind moving to the bedroom, though. 'Cos, really, don't get me wrong. I like the wall just fine. Won't mind trying it again another time soon..." she looks at him mischievously and he feels himself harden again at the implicit sexual advance and the promise of many more love sessions. "...but right now, I wouldn't mind us moving to a more romantic location."

_PS: I did not intend this one to be published this week but since I've just finished it...have a sweet Valentine's Day ;)_


End file.
